Transcription:Bitch Pudding Special Pt. 3
7(Part 3 starts) Bitch Pudding: Whew. Safe. (Bitch Pudding reacts when the Squirrel Wizard spells the Schlorps to death.) Bitch Pudding: Oh, sh*t! They're getting massacred. Who cares about those purple peckers? They never should have trusted me. Or...or helped me? Narrator: And at that moment, Bitch Pudding's heart grew three sizes bigger. Uh, metaphorically. You know, you'll just have to take my word for it. The Squirrel Wizard: Die, you miserable Schlorps! And when you meet God, slap that motherf***er in the face, because existence is nothing but his cruel joke on all of us! Bitch Pudding: Sorry, spunk sponge! The Schlorps are under my protection! (A deceased Schlorp coughs and faints.) Bitch Pudding: Uh starting now! (Bitch Pudding starts to fight against the Squirrel Wizard.) The Squirrel Wizard: Ooh! Bitch Pudding: Blick! (still fighting with him) - Oh! The Squirrel Wizard: - Suck it! Bitch Pudding: Oh! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blaaaam! The Squirrel Wizard: Aaah! Aah, Trevor! Punch! Punch! Bitch Pudding: Ba-ba-ba-blam! The Squirrel Wizard: Unh! Trevor! My fuzzy little angel! (She takes his magic wand) The Squirrel Wizard: Just do it! End me! Use any death spell you choose! Just say the magic words and end my pain! Bitch Pudding: Abracadabra. (And she kills him) The Squirrel Wizard: Agh! Bitch Pudding: Eat sh*t. (Grandpappy Schlorp reacts after his town massacred) Grandpappy Schlorp: My Schlorps, gone. All gone. Bitch Pudding: As your champion, a eulogy is probably in order. (coughs) (The Schlorps are angry at her) Bitch Pudding: What can be said- (She is hit by a Schlorp with a staff) Bitch Pudding: Ow! (Few hours later, she wakes up and reacts where she is) Bitch Pudding: Huh? Where? What? Pilot Schlorp: On behalf of "F*** You Airlines," go f*** yourself. Bitch Pudding: (falls) Aaaaaaaaagh! Oooooh! Unh! Unh! Unh! (lands) I-I I'm home. What the f***! Pastryville Citizen #1: Toss Bitch Pudding in the volcano and win a prize! Fudge Turnover: Volcano-fried Bitch Pudding on a stick. Buttermilk Biscuits: I hate you, Bitch Puddin'! (Bitch Pudding finds out that was her Annual "Death" Festival) Bitch Pudding: They were all in on it! The whole town tried to kill me?! ♪She made a life of living hell♪ ♪So nasty and so mean♪ ♪And when Bitch Pudding hit the lava♪ ♪You should have heard her scream♪ Raspberry Parfait: The first annual "Bitch Pudding Is Dead" Festival has been a rousing success! For generations to come, we will- (sniffs) Raspberry Parfait: Hey, guys, do you smell smoke? (Everyone looks what happens and then scream.) Fudge Turnover: Oh, sh*t! The door won't open! Pastryville Citizen #2: (suffers from fire on her head) Aaaaaaah! Fudge Turnover: All together, now. All: One! Two! Three! Oh! Oh! (They realize that Bitch Pudding is still alive) Bitch Pudding: Blam. (Suddenly, she kills all of them with her machine gun for her revenge.) Bitch Pudding:'Remember when I said I'd shoot you last? '''Raspberry Parfait:'I have absolutely no memory of that. '''Bitch Pudding: Must have been a fantasy I had when I was masturbating. Raspberry Parfait: F*** you, Bitch Pudding. (Raspberry Parfait dies) (One day later, after the Pastryville was massacred, she decides to leave her town alone.) Bitch Pudding: So that's my story. I probably should have done a voiceover through the whole thing, but I didn't feel like it. Now, the only question is what does the future hold? (But when a car arrives, Nick Fury starts to talk with her about her message.) Nick Fury: Bitch Pudding. You have become a part of a larger Universe. (Credits; when it ends, she punches Nick Fury and steals his car.) Bitch Pudding: Da-da-da-da~! Blam! Nick Fury: What a bitch. Category:Transcriptions